


Easier

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8 A day in the lifeMissing scene from Kathryn and Jacks talk in the stairwell
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Easier

“I always though detaching myself would make things easier”Jack says to Kathryn 

“It never gets easier”Kathryn tearfully says 

“You did the best you could do Kate”Jack said to him 

“I let myself become so attached and it causes nothing but pain”Kathryn sullenly remarked 

“I never wanted to come back to medicine and I’m doubting my decision”Jack said 

Jack only came back because Phillip told him he need Jack at Chicago Hope


End file.
